Closets and Arguments
by kissinkatebarlow15
Summary: Jack and Kim get into a huge fight because Jack caught Kim and Jerry "kissing". after 2 weeks of not speaking Rudy Eddie and Milton lock Jack and Kim in a closet to get them to talk will it help or make things worse...
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Jack walked into the Dojo like every other day, they're always together. When they reached the door Jack asked Kim…

Jack: Hey are we sparring today?

Kim: Of course.

Jack: Ok, I'll see you after I change.

Kim: Awesome.

Jack walked into the changing room as Jerry walked out.

Jerry: Hey Kim, I need your help.

Kim: Ok, with what?

Jerry: CPR, all you have to do is lay on the floor while I practice mouth to mouth.

Kim: No Way!

Jerry: Just lay down!

Kim: Fine.

Kim laid down on the mat and Jerry started to give her mouth to mouth right as Jack walked in.

Jack: Kim! Jerry! What's going on?

Kim: I was helping Jerry with his mouth to mouth.

Jack: Whatever! Don't talk to me again.

Kim: Jack! Wait!

Without ever looking back Jack walked out of the Dojo. Kim glared and Jerry and walked out after Jack. Just as Rudy walked out of his office…

Rudy: Jerry what's going on out here?

Jerry: Jack and Kim got into a fight because Kim and I were practicing CPR.

Rudy: Oh wait a fight Jerry what were you thinking. Jack and Kim have a huge interview coming up in a month and they need to be best friends for it. And was the CPR for your trip?

Jerry: Sorry and yes I'm leaving in like 10 minutes, bye Rudy.

Rudy: Good luck Jerry, oh and have you seen Eddie or Milton?

Jerry: No sorry. Bye.

Rudy: Bye Jerry.

15 minutes after Jerry left Milton and Eddie walked into the Dojo.

Milton: Where is everyone?

Eddie: I don't know. Rudy!

Rudy walked out of his office…

Rudy: Oh hey I need to talk to you guys.

Eddie: Where is everyone?

Rudy: that's what we need to talk about. Jerry is going to Mexico to build houses for the homeless, and Jack and Kim are in a fight because Jack saw Jerry and Kim practicing mouth to mouth.

Milton: So if Jack and Kim don't make up in 2 weeks we lock them in a closet and make them become friends again.

Eddie: I don't know?

Rudy: It's perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have a lot going on right now I know it was a bad time to start a story but here it is! Oh wait hold that thought this story is Rated M for a reason so it will get steamier maybe not this chapter but the next on will be. Enjoy!**

2 Weeks Later the Gang (minus Jerry) was sitting at lunch, Jack and Kim weren't sitting next to each other. As a matter of a fact they went even speaking, they just sat in silence while Eddie and Milton tried everything to get them to talk.

Eddie: So Jack doesn't Kim look great today?

Jack didn't answer.

Milton: And Kim doesn't Jack's eyes look really brown today.

Kim didn't answer either. They got up, threw their lunches away and walked in opposite directions to their next class.

Milton: We need to talk to Rudy they won't even talk to us.

Eddie: I know we need to lock them away.

They both started laughing. After school they raced to the Dojo to talk to Rudy about the situation. They had a lot of time since Kim had cheer practice and Jack was helping his mom move some furniture in his room.

Eddie and Milton: Rudy! Rudy! Rudy!

Rudy walked out of his office.

Rudy: What?

Eddie: I think we need to put plan B into effect!

Milton: I agree.

Rudy: What was plan B?

Milton: We lock Jack and Kim in a closet till they settle their differences.

Rudy: Oh yeah I'll get the closet ready you get each of them.

Milton: I'll get Kim you get Jack.

Milton walked back to the school and Eddie walked to Jack's house while Rudy got the closet ready.

Rudy's POV

How about I lock them in the storage unit down stairs ill just need a few things…

First Rudy took everything out of it and cleaned it really good. Since it was originally a man cave there was a bathroom installed. Rudy put some carpet down on the floor. He moved a bed into the room and some board and card games to keep them occupied. Once ready he texted Eddie and Milton and told them to blindfold Jack and Kim and bring them to the storage room under the Dojo.

At the Dojo

Eddie and Milton quietly walked them down to the storage room. They put them in the middle of the room and…

Eddie: Stay! Don't move at all.

Milton: Yeah what he said.

Milton and Eddie turned around and ran out of the unit. Once they were out Rudy closed and locked the door.

Rudy: You can take off your blindfolds.

They took off the blindfolds and they were facing each other.

Jack: I'm leaving.

Kim: Not before me.

Rudy: That's the thing neither of you can leave because we locked you in this room until you guys go back to how you were.

Jack: Seriously Rudy get us out.

Eddie: Sorry you guys but we melted the only key.

Kim: What! We have that interview in two weeks how are we going to get out?

Milton: We have another key we just don't remember where we put it.

Rudy: Well I have a practice to run let's go guys.

Eddie and Milton: Bye Guys!

They walked out and left the two alone.

After an hour of silence

Kim: Jack how many more times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?

Jack: You kissed Jerry and you knew how much I liked you.

Kim: It was CPR! Jerry needed help because he is going to Mexico to help the doctors and build homes and schools.

Jack: Really?

Kim: Yes! Why don't you think he hasn't been in school or at the Dojo in 2 weeks?

Jack: I don't know. Kim I'm so sorry I over reacted.

Kim: Jack I forgive you!

Jack: Kim can I ask you something.

Kim: Yes I will!

Jack: I didn't ask you anything yet.

Kim: Jack I'd do anything for you.

Jack: Oh really…

Jack was sitting on the bed with his back against the head board and Kim was sitting on the end of the bed.

Kim: Yeah…

Kim started to seductively crawl towards Jack. The closer she got the wider his eyes got.

**What will happen next? The next chapter will be up ASAP! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Like promised this chapter will be pretty steamy… A special thanks to nclhdrs1717 she gave me a wonderful idea, without further ado…**

**RECAP: **Kim started to seductively crawl towards Jack. The closer she got the wider his eyes got. She got within inches of his face when she punched him in the stomach.

Kim: But if you ever do anything like that again I will beat you senseless!

Jack: I won't I promise! And Kim will you be my girlfriend?

Kim: Jack I already told you I would do anything for you.

Jack: Anything huh?

Kim: What do you have in mind?

Without saying a word Jack kissed Kim then he flipped them so he was on top. They parted and Kim looked deep into Jack's eyes for what he was thinking. When she found it she whispered in a husky voice…

Kim: Jack I want you now.

Jack: (Also in a husky voice) are you sure?

Kim: Jack Shut up and kiss me…

With that Jack kissed Kim, at first the kiss was short and sweet but then he deepened the kiss. Kim then started to run her fingers through his hair, while he rubbed his hand up and down her back. This made Kim shiver, which made Jack smile. When he was rubbing her back he attempted to unhook her bra but then he realized the hook was in the front. So he first took her shirt off then he stopped the kiss to unhook her bra and take a look at what was now his. He undid the bra and let it slid off her body. When Kim noticed him starring she blushed and tried to cover herself up.

Jack: What are you doing? Kim you are beautiful and I want you to know that no matter what I have and always will Love you.

Kim's eyes began to water because she was so happy. She reached up to kiss him right as he was taking off his shirt. When the shirt joined Kim's on the floor Jack's mouth was attacked by Kim's. He hugged her tight then started to kiss down her neck while feeling her up. His hands and her hands were going everywhere and within a matter of minutes the two teens were naked under the covers. Jack looked to Kim once more for her approval which she easily granted. They whispered a little before they got down.

Jack: Kim if the pain is too much just say and we'll stop ok?

Kim: Jack I want you no matter how bad the pain is.

Jack: It's not you I'm worried about I don't know if I can hurt you. I hate seeing you in pain.

Kim: Jack you know this will be a good kind of pain.

Jack: Yeah I know but I won't be able to handle it if you start crying or something it'll be terrible.

Kim: Just think how good you'll feel after.

Jack: Kim I love you so much and I'm sorry.

Kim: Jack get yourself inside me before I die.

Jack did as he was told he entered her slowly at first. This caused Kim to cry out in pain; Jack looked at her hurt written all over his face. He was surprised by a pair of lips met his, this gave him the confidence to move a little faster. They went on going faster and faster for about an hour when the two teens reached their climax's the room was filled with pleasure and satisfaction. The two teens lay in each other's company for what seemed like days. But then they both decided to get out of the bed and take a shower together. They both showered and changed clothes and the sheets. Then they hopped in bed. In the morning Rudy found the two wrapped in each other's arms fast asleep. He unlocked to door and left them to sleep more in there bliss of a teenage dream.

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it's so short I'm having some writers block issues (thanks to a boy a like) but still there is more to come and I hope y'all liked this chapter.**

**Quick Q: How do I get a guy that likes me to tell me he does? *Answer in the comments or private message me please! ***


End file.
